governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
PMC Ward No 91
__TOC__ | state=Pune | no=91 | desc= | reserved=general | itgid=173 | coordinates= }} Revenue from The Pune Municipal Corporation collects Property Tax::unknown amount as Property Tax from Expenditure on *The Pune Municipal Corporation expends the following amounts on *There are Citizen Projects::unknown Citizen Projects worth Participatory Budget::unknown Rs drawn from Participatory Budget in 2009-10 in Environmental Status in * People::16603 people live in . * Households::unknown number households live in * Ecological Footprint::unknown ha is the ecological footprint of that has only area::unknown Ha. * Electricity Consumption::unknown Kwh are consumed everyday in with Green Energy::unknown % local Green Energy * Petrol Consumption::unknown pmillion litres of Petrol are consumed in everyday * Diesel Consumption::unknown million litres of Diesel are consumed in everyday * Cars::unknown Cars are registered in * Two Wheelers::unknown Two Wheelers are registered in * Busses::unknown Buses are registered in * Bus Routes::unknown bus routes transport Bus Passengers::unknown passengers everyday * Traffic Jam::unknown Traffic Jams occur here everyday at Congestion Points::unknown number of Congestion Points * Building Permissions::unknown building permissions are granted every month for New tenamenets::unknown new tenaments and Commerical Use::unknown Sq Ft Commrcial space * Building Completions::unknown building completions are granted every month for New tenamenets::unknown new tenaments * Open Spaces::unknown Ha of open spaces provide play areas and gardens in * Waterbodies::unknown no of waterbodies that are bieng conserved by the PMC in * Solid Waste::unknown Tons of Non-Green Solid Waste produced in * Green Waste::unknown Tons of Green Waste is produced in of which Composted::unknown is composted everyday * Water Consumed::unknown Million Litres of Water are consumed by everyday with Rainwater Harvesting::unknown % coming from Rainwater Harvesting * Sewage::unknown Million Litres of Sewage is produced in of which Treated Sewage::unknown % is treated before release into the river * Births::unknown people are born, Marry::unknown people marry and Deaths::unknown people die in everyday Projects in Edit this section to: - List the projects in this constituency - Rate the rlevance of project in this constituency - Track your project progress and quality Issues in Edit this section to submit issues - you identify with in this constituency - that your government sees in this constituency Development Agenda for Edit this section to: - Set the development agenda for this constituency - Track the development in this constituency - Track your governments commitment to your agenda Corporators from The list of Corporators from past election for is given below. Member of.Is Upcoming::0 | ?Member of=Member of/Contesting | ?Affiliation }} From develop your constituency, in association with Giki, the governance wiki. Ward Information Population Population::16603 Ward Name is ward name:: Hadapsar Gaon- ward no Ward No:: 91 Belongs to Admin Ward Hadapsar Corporator Information The corporator of electoral ward:: is Corporator:: Dattatray Devaram Sasane belonging to the Party:: Congress party. He beat his nearest rival Runner Up:: Hanumant Kapre belonging to the Runner Up Party:: Aapaksh Party by a margin of winning votes::2581 to runner up votes::2437 votes Ward Map Participatory Budget 2009-10 From Government Wiki, a Wikia wiki.